muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0123
*Mr. Hooper welcomes the viewer, and says he's going to go through some boxes of musical instruments. He has a box of 3 harmonicas, a box of 3 toy trumpets, and a box that only has 1 toy flute. He mentioned that Gordon bought one of these flutes for a friend of his. *Part 1: Gordon plays a game of "what will happen" with Ernie. After Ernie guesses correctly what will happen when Gordon drops a ball and turns on a radio, he asks what will happen when he picks up a bell and shakes it. Ernie says the bell will ring. Gordon asks what else will happen. Ernie doesn't think anything else is supposed to happen. Gordon says that a monster will come out and start blowing a flute. Ernie thinks that's silly, but is surprised when that exact thing happens. Gordon admits that he had worked it out beforehand with Cookie Monster, and gives him a cookie. After Gordon leaves, Ernie has an idea for a trick to play on Bert. *Cartoon: A bear counts bees and disturbs their beehive. *Part 2: Ernie tries to play the same trick on Bert, but when he rings the bell, nothing else happens. Bert thinks Ernie's gone bananas, and he leaves. When Ernie wants to know what happened, Cookie Monster says that he couldn't play the flute, because his mouth was full of cookies. *Gordon shows the kids a coatimundi. *Sesame Street Animal Films: Baby reindeer *Susan and the kids count to 10 with the help of numbers written on a piece of cardboard, but the 3 is missing. *Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment: Part 1: Ernie draws a llama, but Bert says it doesn't look anything like a llama. He asks a filmed llama for advice, but the llama doesn't like it either. So Ernie decides to draw a 3 instead, but he can't remember what it looks like. *"Jazz #3" *Part 2: Ernie draws what looks like a squiggle, so Bert recommends that he watch the 3 film again. *"Jazz #3" (repeat) *Part 3: Ernie finishes his drawing. Bert asks, "You call that a three?" Ernie answers, "No, I call that a tree!" *Cartoon: A bear counts bees and disturbs their beehive. (repeat) *Alphabet Bates draws an R. *Mr. Hooper has the kids guess the word "radio". *Cartoon: A man explains the letter R with a radio. Once he starts singing, the radio decides to turn him off by tweaking his nose. *Ernie and Bert: Ernie has a collection of R's in a box. He shows Bert, who says that Ernie will be the laughingstock of Sesame Street if anyone else finds out. Ernie sadly throws away his R's -- and Bert asks to have the box for his J collection. *Cartoon: "Story of R" -- A man and his dog show a film about the letter R, involving a robber who steals a rooster and escapes by rowboat. *Part 1: Big Bird can't remember how to draw the letter R, when a lowercase r falls from the sky and helps him. He writes a lowercase r on an easel, but then the lowercase r disappears. Big Bird tries to tell Gordon and Mr. Hooper about it, but they think he just imagined it. Big Bird starts to look for the lowercase r. *Speech Balloon: "R" – Rabbit *Cartoon: A man explains the letter R with a radio. Once he starts singing, the radio decides to turn him off by tweaking his nose. (repeat) *Part 2: The little r comes back with a capital R. Big Bird draws a capital R, and then the r's leave. Mr. Hooper and Gordon come back and think that Big Bird is still imagining things, but then the r's show up again, much to Gordon and Mr. Hooper's surprise. *Cartoon: Gloria, a rambunctious little girl, sings the alphabet song while an adult gives her instructions. (lowercase version) *Noises: Magic Glasses-Chris. *Susan sings "One of These Things" with 3 lowercase r's and 1 capital R. *Buddy and Jim try to figure out a way to get an ironing board from one room to another. *Cookie Monster and Ernie: Part 1: Ernie is expecting an important phone call from Bert, but Cookie Monster needs to use it to call his mother. *Film: The “unsung beauty of manhole covers” is explored. *Cartoon: "Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes, among other things beginning with V. *Cartoon: Gloria, a rambunctious little girl, sings the alphabet song while an adult gives her instructions. (lowercase version) (repeat) *Part 2: Ernie impatiently waits for Cookie Monster to finish. *Mr. Hooper shows the kids a crow. *Sesame Street Animal Films: Joe Raposo sings a song about eating over film footage of eating animals. *Part 3: Ernie tries to give Cookie Monster a cookie if he hangs up, but he just eats the whole box of cookies and keeps on talking. *Susan talks about rectangles. *Film: Rectangles in the city and the country. *Part 4: Cookie Monster finally finishes with the phone, and he "thanks" Ernie by eating it. Then Bert calls. *Gordon says it's time to say goodbye, and Bob announces the sponsors. Known edits *Missing from iTunes version: *Film: A kid taking a shower explains how animals, people, and things get clean. 0123